Bad Boys
by LucyCullen123
Summary: Song fic to Alexandra Burke-Bad Boys, please be nice, I know it's crap, but... ;) I don't own the song or iCarly :)


Ok guys, this is my first song fic :/ I've just read over this and realised it was really crap :P But I thought I'd upload it anyways otherwise I'd have to delete it and I don't like deleting stuff I've written :P So, yeah...I will write future song fics, probably to Taylor Swift ;) ut anyways, enjoy! Kinda... :P

_Some people call them players but I'm far from terrified  
Somehow I'm drawn to danger and have been all my life_

__Freddie Benson was a player. He came from a rich family, popular and, of course only dated the beautiful girls..._Date 'em and dump 'em. _I was-I was somehow drawn to him, I dunno why, maybe cause he was hot as hell...or maybe I'm just drawn to danger...I know it was wrong, he's nothing but trouble but I can't stop thinking about him,  
"Hello, love" Freddie greeted in his sexy, husky voice, when I was putting my books away in my locker. I stood up and turned to face him,  
"Hi" I managed out and then mentally scolded myself for not thinking of something cleverer...  
"So, listen" he started as I looked up at him longingly, "I'm gonna pick you up at eight on Friday night" he smirked,  
"I don't think so" I replied. He brought his arm up and slammed his hand on the lockers beside my head,  
"What?" he asked, smiling in disbelief. I smiled, turning around to close my locker,  
"Maybe next time" I replied, smirking. I dodged around him and headed to my class down the hall. I could feel his eyes on me as I walked. Carly was right, I couldn't go out with him, no matter how much I might want to...No matter how attracted I was to him...No matter...how...amazingly sexy he was...

_It feels my hearts divided halfway between wrong and right  
I know I'm playin' with fire but I don't mind._

'Playing with fire' that's what Carly said I was doing by flirting with him...I didn't mean to. I knew he was nothing but trouble to get involved with but I was just...attracted to him in a way that...well, I've never felt like this before. It was wrong to fall for him, but I couldn't help it...  
"Hey" A voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked up from writing my notes and saw Freddie in all his leather goodness, leaning against the wall near my desk,  
"Yes?" I asked, smiling innocently,  
"Friday night?" he asked, smirking,  
"I don't think so" I said, going back to my notes,  
"And why not?" he asked, setting his hands on the desk in front of where I was working,  
"Uh, I'm busy" I replied. I had to avoid him, granted I hadn't been doing a good job of it the last few days, but I'm just...drawn to him. I can't get enough of him, even if I am turning him down, it's a form of...banter between us...

_Yeah, the bad boys are always catching my eye  
I said the bad boys are always spinning my mind,  
Even though I know that it's no good for me it's the risk I take for the chemistry  
With the bad boys always catching my eye  
_

I was just coming out of the mall after finishing work, when I jumped back in surprise due to a black motorbike jolting to a halt in front of me. My surprised eyes met his amused ones. He gestured with his head to the back of the bike, silently telling me to get on. I couldn't help myself from smiling. I considered going with him. _Where will he take me? Car.y might ba wondering where I am...I don't even know if he's legal to drive this thing!  
_"You have a motorcycle licence?" I asked. He smiled,  
"No!" he scoffed, like it was the funniest thing in the world that I asked. I couldn't help but laugh along with him, "You coming?" he asked. _It's a bit of a risk..._ "Come on, sweetheart" Freddie pleaded in low, sexy voice, "Live a little" he said with a smirk. He revved the bike twice. I couldn't help but to smile and get on the back. I sat behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist,  
"Hold on tight, baby" his husky voice said before we raced down the road.

_Some think it's complicated  
But its straight upfront for me  
I don't need no explanations  
Its nothing more than what you see  
My heart still feels divided halfway between wrong and right  
I know I'm playin with fire but I don't mind_

"So, you're 'dating' now?!" Carly exclaimed, by the lockers,  
"No" I answered, "I don't do the whole dating thing" I replied, taking a book from my hand and swapping it for another in my locker, "And neither does he"  
"So, what are you then?" she asked, putting her hand on her hip. I shrugged,  
"More than acquaintances, less than friends" I responded,  
"Sam! I told you not to get involved with him! He's nothing but trouble!" she exclaimed, "You're already getting complicated!" I shrugged,  
"It works"  
"What does _that _mean?!" Carly yelled after me as I walked down the hallway. I was nearly by my next class when I was pushed up against a wall, my books falling to the floor in a scattered pile around me. A pair of cool, tender lips came crashing down on mine, probably bruising them,  
"Hey, we're skipping next period" he mumbled out against my lips,  
"What? Why?" I gasped out as his lips moved to my neck,  
"Why do you think?" he snapped,  
"Ah!" I squeaked when he lightly nipped and sucked at the sensitive skin on my neck,  
"You need to learn to be quiet" he said, putting one of his hands over my mouth so I couldn't speak. He kept the hand on my mouth while he placed kisses, licks, bites, and playful nips on the base of my throat,  
"Mmm" I struggled, trying to get out of his grasp,  
"Quiet!" he demanded. He continued to kiss up my neck and I saw a group of students down the end of the corridor. They'll turn around at the slightest noise I make. He continued to assault my lips with his, while his free hand trailed down from my hair, down my side and to the front of my stomach. There, he slipped his hand under the bottom of my shirt. I gasped at the feel of his cold hands against my warm skin. He silenced me quickly by taking his hand off my mouth and swiftly replacing it with his mouth. I moaned into the kiss and finally regained control of my hands, which went up to his hair. I lightly tugged at his hair and he let out a groan,  
"Now whose being loud?" I teased, when I'd managed to tear my lips away from his for a minute. He broke away from me and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the school, leaving my books in a discarded pile in the school hall. Our relationship might be complicated for some people, but it's all straight out upfront to me.

_  
__Yeah, the bad boys are always catching my eye,  
I said the bad boys are always spinning in my mind,  
Even though I know they're no good for me it's the risk I take for the chemistry,  
With the bad boys always catching my eye_

Yeah, the bad boys are always spinning in my mind  
I said the bad boys are always catching my eye


End file.
